capture our love xx one shot xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: Bella and Edward get their photos taken


# Photo albums #  
Bella's POV

I loved Edward, in my opinion he was perfect however he had a less than flattering opinion of himself. it really annoyed me, so when i discovered that he hated having his picture taking it was the final score "Edwarrddd!" i moaned " come on i want to take your picture, trust me you look gorgeous just smile" Esme had organised a photographer to take our picture so she could frame it. whenever she had tried to get family pictures before he had ducked out of it however the fact that he could not say no to more has its advantages. the photographer was due to be here in about half an hour and i was still trying him to get him to to let me take a picture of him on my phone because my mother wanted to know what he looked like so that was another reason for the photographer. "Bella i was born in an era before digital cameras I'm not used to it so please don't make me do this"i walked to him, wrapping me in his arms. he tightened them around me "Edward it will be fine you trust me right" he nodded "well trust me when i say when this over we will have a beautiful photo of us and you can take me anywhere tomorrow night ok?" he sighed but nodded again just as the doorbell went.

Edwards POV

the photographer too a few minutes to set up his equipment before introducing himself as James, he had blond spiked up hair and was well built which i probably would not have noticed if he had not been looking at my Bella like she was a prize waiting to be given to him. she was mine. I pulled her closer to me, my hands ran down the smooth material that flowed down her body like a waterfall. her dress was deep blue; i knew she chose it for my benefit however i was jealous James got to see it on her. her dress was thigh length which made her legs look amazing, she was wearing blue 5 inch heels which brought her almost to my height, i realised smugly it also brought closer to my lips. just then i heard James thoughts 'god her ass looks good in that' i growled quietly "ok guys lets get you two over there overlooking the garden. we moved but i was too angry with his thoughts about Bella that i wasn't concentrating on our photo positions. "Edward can you loosen up a bit, were not forcing you to eat anything disgusting" he laughed. i was about to answer back when Bella jumped in too defend me " well its not his fault this position is really awkward" she then moved so she was standing in front of me, he back turned on my chest with my arms around her. she then tilted our faces so we were looking into each others eyes, i saw love reflected in her eyes and i knew mine were the same. "perfect"he grumbled a bit begrudgedly. the rest of our session Bella chose how we placed ourselves but which ever way we were she always made sure we were looking into each others eyes. it made me feel relaxed and comfortable.

that was until the photographer decided to take back control and do something different for our last shot. " ok i want you two facing each other and then i just want a simple kiss for the last shot" we got into position and i gently leaned down to kiss her sweetly. James thoughts again interrupted my time with Bella 'i bet his gay if i had a girl like that i'd kiss her properly' something in me snapped and his assumption that i could not please my fiance that way made my possessive side rear its head. i pulled her closer to me, making our kiss more intense i ran the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip, she locked her arms round my neck threading her fingers into my hair. eventually we pulled away from each other, i kept her close to my side my arm around her waist. he looked embarrassed and quickly made his exit. the photos did not cost much and he said he would send them to us tomorrow. i dropped Bella off home and quickly went home to shower, change and race back to Bella.

we stayed in the morning of the next day, waiting for the photo's to be delivered. yesterday was not bad however i knew i was more excited about going out tonight. when they eventually arrived Bella practically ripped the parcel from the postman's hands making me laugh. " Edward can you get the new photo album from my room, i nodded when i came back down Bella had laid down all the photos on the kitchen table and she was smiling lovingly at them. i stood behind her my arms around her, i rested my head on her shoulder. i looked at the photos we looked so right together, like we belonged together. "i love you Bella,you make me feel so happy" she smiled at me" and i love you,more than you will ever know" we spent the rest of the morning filling the album, sharing kisses and speaking words of love. she was personal angel, bringing out the best in me. i could not wait for her to be my wife. 


End file.
